


His Own To Offer

by Mezriel



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Android!Shuuichi, Family, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, U's in Ouma and Shuuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mezriel/pseuds/Mezriel
Summary: Kokichi bought an Android.





	His Own To Offer

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!

     Taking a sharp breath, purple eyes looked down at the bot who was rubbing his legs and feet. The leader of DICE was dressed in a purple horse hooded towel with only a pair of yellow and red polka-dot boxers on underneath. He’d finished taking a shower minutes ago and now he was resting on his bed, being pampered by the Android he bought a year ago. The room was darkened due to the soft dimming of the ceiling lights. Long fingers kept a tight grip as it traveled from his ankle up to his knee. They felt human. The artificial skin was made to feel like real flesh. Yet, it failed to mimic the warmth of a human hand. The bot had to make his hands warm by washing his hands with hot water before starting this session. Thankfully, Kokichi’s natural body heat kept the other’s hands warm. He never thought that things would become this way. Shuuichi the Android really progressed more then he thought he would.

     When it was first bought, the Android could only turn on and turn off. As planned, Enki installed his own software and added additional programs to it, bringing a sense of life to the cold metal being. Once operational, Shuuichi was shared among the DICE group. Each member’s needs and requirements were seen to as per the Android’s programming. Kozan with his wood carving, Kosho when he loses things, Ema in her gardening, an extra partner in yoga for Miya, times when Joji needed inspiration for his art, Enki, Yukio and Taro when they are reading manga and need another’s opinion on what to read next, and lastly Mieko with her pictures.

     Kokichi’s only requirement was that his family was taken care of. He may be the leader of DICE, but he loved his family above all else. He would never want to see them in need of anything. Shuuichi wasn’t only for them too. He was to take care of the hideout and keep it safe and secure when they were gone. The problem was, they were now rarely EVER gone.

     This last year they’ve only left two times and actually traveled ten times. That was way less than their usual eight to ten departures from home, then with each departure about eight to sixteen times of bouncing from one place to the next before returning home and repeating the process all over again. When he first got the Android, they were not supposed to grow attached to it. Yet somehow Shuuichi managed to win over them all.

     The first one to start the change was Taro, the youngest of the boys who had the biggest stomach and also the biggest heart of them all. He questioned if the Android would be lonely which Enki stated that it could not feel lonely. When they returned home after two weeks, the bot welcomed them back with such enthusiasm and happiness beaming on its face, it made a few of them question if Enki was right about the bot not being able to feel.

     Mieko, the youngest of the girls, wanted to name the bot next. When the Android first arrived, they all kept to calling it by its make and number. She was vehement about giving him a name. So, everyone pitched out names while the bot sat behind Meiko and undid her ponytails so that he could brush her hair for bedtime. Kokichi made a remark about naming it Shuuichi since it was the last one of its make. The others agreed to it and the Android was given a name.

It became a person to them that day, though no one knew it then.

    With time, Shuuichi made errors that had to be fixed. Like when Shuuichi would believe Kokichi when he lied about there being metal eating piranhas in the kitchen sink, the lie about the refrigerator light being on even when it was closed, that Shuuichi was a heartless killer for sucking up all the living dust bunnies from under the couches, and many others that halted Shuuichi’s work because he was believing Kokichi’s lies. Enki had to save the bot from falling to more of Kokichi’s fibs by installing a program for Shuuichi to search up things so that Kokichi would not be able to fool the poor Android. Unfortunately for Shuuichi, not everything can be found on the internet and some things he wished he never searched up because of Kokichi’s antics.

      Nevertheless, Kokichi did not stop with lies. He also played pranks on the unsuspecting Android. One day he decided to replace the laundry soap with bubble bath soap, needless to say, there was ample fun that day, but a huge mess to clean up afterward. Another time, Shuuichi was about to fill the kitchen sink with water and instead got sprayed and soaked. Enki was at a loss for making a program to combat this. But then he recalled a time where Ema was the focus of Kokichi’s pranks and she found a way to make him stop (Or at least tone them down because no one can fully stop Kokichi). He decided to create a program for Shuuichi that would have him react similarly to Ema’s response. Kokichi was both amused and not amused when he found that his clothes were not being washed nor anything pertaining to him weren’t getting done. Once he realized that Shuuichi was purposefully ignoring his duties to the leader, Kokichi reluctantly lessened his pranks on the bot and instead increased them for Enki.

      Another error was when Shuuichi would tell one person about someone else’s actions or conversations. Miya was the one who brought it to everyone’s attention that Shuuichi will need to be programmed to not gossip or at least to understand what can be talked about and what was confidential. Enki was sent to work again on creating a new program for Shuuichi so that he would not gossip. After that, the bot became more aware and cautious of what he said.

      Joji came to notice how the bot would stare intensely at his works. He wanted to ask the Android for his opinion, but then he wondered if Shuuichi would be able to give him an actual opinion of his own. His question was answered the next time he asked Shuuichi to come over and help with moving an art piece. Joji received a surprise critique from the bot that day. He explained how the art felt incomplete and believed that Joji should either return to it or destroy it and begin anew. It was an unusual opinion, one that he took into consideration and chose to burn the piece in the end. Unexpectedly, the burning brought new and fresh ideas to the artist.

      Yukio, Enki, and Taro were the ones to introduce manga to Shuuichi. Hours of reading were spent together either in the quiet room or on the roof of the hideout when the sun was shining and the wind wasn’t blowing too badly. This new hobby expanded to novels once Shuuichi couldn’t find any other manga to read and also grew tired of having to wait for new updates. Sadly, the bot found that the waiting game was also done with novels if he found an incomplete series, much to his frustration. They also saw that the black-haired bot preferred mystery novels above all other genres. Taro had Shuuichi be a part of movie night with everyone else. Those nights became more interesting when the group would discuss their thoughts about the movie and Shuuichi would pitch in his own thoughts.

      Enki found Shuuichi’s musings highly interesting and also concerning. He asked Kokichi if he was sure that Shuuichi wasn’t fitted with an AI. The leader explained that when he first set out to get an Android, he only wanted one that did not have an AI. He didn’t want something that would learn as it worked. What DICE does wasn’t all legal, so to have the Android become self-aware and to have lawful morals would probably put them in jeopardy if it lawfully told the police about their minor criminal behavior and where they were. Kokichi questioned Enki if he saw any possible AI programs within the Android when he would update or install a new program into his system. The boy confessed that he didn’t recall seeing any AI database within the bot’s hard drive. But also, the Android was bare-bones when Kokichi first bought him which only confused them more.

      Shuuichi’s actions and personality only grew as he became more and more his own person. He started to have likes and dislikes, beliefs and speculations. There were some things he would say that started with:

      “I feel…”

      “I wonder…”

      “I think…”

      And now, Kokichi was the focus of another saying that Shuuichi began to use.

      “I want to make you smile.”

      “I want to play more games with you.”

      “I want to always stay with you and everyone else.”

      Another sigh left him as Shuuichi finished rubbing the aches and soreness from his legs and feet. He could almost see a grin on the pale bot’s face. This year was quite eventful even though they did not travel much. Shuuichi, the Android he bought so long ago, became an interesting enigma to Kokichi and even something more. When he bought the bot it was supposed to simply be a thoughtless machine with programs to dictate its actions. Yet, he surprised them all, Kokichi the most.

      Shuuichi carefully placed the now moisturized and tingly feet onto the soft comforter of the king-sized bed beside the other. He stood up and picked up the clean towel that was folded neatly beside his previous spot. He moved Kokichi forward a bit and placed himself behind him, resting on the headboard. Pulling down the hood, he took the towel and gently squeezed out the water from Kokichi’s hair. The gripping motions soothed the human, making his eyes close halfway and his breathing calm. After a few minutes of this, Kokichi felt the towel move away from him.

      “Is there anything else I can do for you?” The voice was just behind his ear. A subtle shudder traveled up his spine and not an unpleasant one. The smaller leaned back, “What do you want to do, Shuuichi?”

      “What do I want…?”

      “Yeah,” shifting his head to the side and turning to look at the taller bot, he asked again, “What do you want to do?”

      Purple eyes stared at dusty gold ones. He heard something shuffle behind him and fall to the floor. Careful arms wrap around him. A few cold fingers slipped between the folds of the hooded towel as the hands tightened their grip. “I want more of this.”

      “This? Is my beloved going to ravish me right now?” His breath caught as he widened his eyes, “This is so sudden, Shuuichi!”

      “Huh? Ravish?” He went silent for a moment and then queue the bright reddening of his cheeks. Enki thought it would be fun to give Shuuichi a way to blush and now the Android is glowing red. The light from his cheeks bleeds over everything nearby, even Kokichi’s smirking face. “N-No! That’s- I-“

      “Awwww, you’re beaming your virgin signal!”

      Closing his dusty gold eyes, Kokichi watched as the bot buried his head in the leader's hooded towel, muffling the red light against it.

      “Neeheehee,” unveiling his left arm from the towel, Kokichi laced his fingers through the black strands of hair. Is this real hair or artificial? Soft…this isn’t real. What did they use to make it this soft? Lost in his thoughts, he barely realized that Shuuichi had moved his head back up, cheeks still glowing. The human hand slipped from his hair to his heated cheek by his movement. The bot’s chest moved up and down behind him, but his fingers felt no air leave his nose, another imitation.

      “Ouma-…Kokichi…,” the warm tone made the leader’s heart hop up to his throat and fall down to its original spot. He knew that tone and the bot knew that tone would have Kokichi bend to him like putty in his hands. The added first name was a sweet and delicious cherry on the top.

      How devious~

      “I want…to hold you. I want to k-kiss…,” as he speaks, Shuuichi leans in close. His face was serious. His eyes were a mix of gold and red, inflamed with a semblance of desire.

      “Nishi, for a robot, you sure act human,” at his words, the taller being leaned back a bit and his lips thin as a line.

      “I may not be human, but I-,” his thoughts were cut short when Kokichi moved his hand from cheek to chest, specifically where a heart would be. Once more he felt the fake rise and fall that only mimicked. With his hand on the white button-up shirt, he feels nothing. A stone-cold chest that held nothing but metal and wires and yet…

      With a quick movement, Kokichi rose to his knees. He slipped the towel off him to the floor, leaving his chest bare and his lower part covered with only his bright colored boxers.

      “You are more human than other’s that I’ve met,” he slowly turned around, placed his hands on clothed shoulders. He shimmied closer as he guided himself onto Shuuichi’s lap, his legs open and inviting. Small deft fingers spread over where collar bones would be and moved in a caress up and back down his back. With their chest pressed against one another, Kokichi felt the even movement of the Android’s “breathing”.

      “You told me what you want,” he tilts his head, a smirk growing on his lips and twinkling eyes basking in the red light as it seeped into the purple hue and blending to become magenta.

      “You want to hold me, but you’re not.”

      Golden eyes widened, realizing the permission he was given. Shuuichi moved his arms from where they fell when Kokichi moved out of his hold and once more envelopes the smaller frame in a tender embrace. He moves his chin to rest on Kokichi’s shoulder. Closing his eyes, Shuuichi can feel the pulsating heartbeat against his chest. It’s his first time feeling it instead of only hearing it. He was always curious about hearts. All the novels he read and the movies he watched all said that the heart was the source of emotions, of love. Feeling such a force, the power behind each pump of blood, he only grew more coveted of it. He wanted this one, the heart of the boy who brought him to this place and blessed him with a family that accepts him even though he was not human. Even though he did not have a heart, he felt their love, but it only made him yearn for a deeper love. But…how could he feel love if he doesn’t have a heart?

      His fingers pressed against the human’s pliant flesh, mapping out shoulder blades, spine, ribs and hip bones. The smaller body quivered in his hold and he hears the intake of a breath. Shuuichi also felt something press into his abdomen but was too preoccupied to take it into consideration. Kokichi’s warmth seeps into his mockery of flesh, mirroring a reptile bathing in the sun. He’s read about reptiles, cold-blooded animals that would lie in the sun and soak up as much heat as they could. The bot has been in the sunlight before and he could tell through temperature signals its warmth. But this was a new experience. This warmth he can touch and actually feel. Though the feelings he sensed was still due to his temperature readings. In the sun, no matter how long he stayed in it, his skin never got sunburn. This heat radiating from Kokichi, he would not mind being burnt if he can be this close to the one person he adored above everyone else.

      “You want to kiss me, but I’m still waiting.”

      The voice was breathless and, dare he think it, eager? Shuuichi’s chin rested on the boy’s shoulder. Remembering some of the interactions between lovers in his novels, he tilts his head down and shyly brushes his lips from shoulder inching up to just below his earlobe. He can tell what soap and hair products that he used by the leftover chemicals left behind on his skin. It wasn’t like sniffing, but it was close enough to it for an Android. The hair was still a bit damp even with the toweling he did. But he knew once the purple locks were dried, they will defy gravity and any hairbrush that tries to tame it. Taking another chance to read the air, he chose a spot. Nuzzling his cheek to the others, he succeeds in having Kokichi angle his head more to the side. Seeing his opening, he leans down and kisses just behind the earlobe and trails little pecks down to his collarbone where it connected to the top of the sternum. Pale lips move back up and rest where he knew a major artery was. The pressure of the blood flowed beneath his lips as he left another kiss.

      His actions granted him a breathless exhale this time, as though the human’s lungs could barely keep the air in. Small hands shifted from the bot’s back to grip at the front of his shirt just below his shoulders. Though still dressed, Shuuchi felt Kokichi move within his arms. The legs that were separated coyly stretched out from their folded position and swept back up to interlock at the ankles right at his lower back. The motion had them almost falling toward the center of the bed. Shuuichi was able to stop the fall, but Kokichi had other plans.

      Using the headboard, he placed a foot on it and pushed. Tumbling back onto the comforter, the human took glee in the shocked embarrassment plain over Shuuichi’s face. Encircling his legs back to their rightful place around his cute bot’s hips, “I’m waiting for my kiss.”

      At first, Shuuichi was confused. He did kiss him. Understanding soon dawned on him when his eyes trailed to pouting lips, what Kokichi wanted from him. Willing to give him anything he asked, Shuuichi braced his left arm near his head. Lessening the distance between them, he can feel the breath skim across his skin. He wondered what it was like to breathe, to be alive in a human experience. Being able to taste food or even the sweat he sees condensing on Kokichi’s forehead. To have nerves and actually feel the sensation of skin contact as he moved his right hand from thigh to hip and up the curve of his side. It slowed when it reached his heart. The pulsing transmitted to the pressure sensors in his hand. Would it feel different if he could actually touch it?

      No, that would be murder.

      Cupping Kokichi’s cheek, he took one last moment to touch the pursed lips. They even out and curled into a serene smile. Shuuichi smiled back. The leader cupped both of Shuuichi’s cheeks as the bot finally connected them together with a kiss. He separated after a few seconds, only to be pulled down for another. The smaller boy took control of the kiss and the black haired bot could barely keep up. It was difficult for him to know what to do.  
  
      “You suck at kissing,” Kokichi giggled as he gave small pecks to his slow-to-learn partner. Shuuichi could only stare at the face below him beaming with happiness. The feeling transferred to the Android as he too felt a faint swelling of happiness within him. Is this what it’s like? The two fell into a laughing fit, holding one another and relaxing for the rest of the day.

      This new experience brought a glimmer of hope, a hope that Shuuichi would whisper only privately to himself. At night there was a bright star that he thought to wish upon, like what the puppet boy did in the fairytale he read. Science never proved that wishes could come true, but human’s say if you work hard enough, you could make a dream into reality. Maybe he can become human and have a heart as well, his own to offer in return for the love that Kokichi gave to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my short story! Please let me know what you think about it and feel free to let me know of any grammatical errors found. I'm open to any critiques you have!! I hope my story tugged on a heart string or two~ Love Love!


End file.
